Many individuals are injured each year from slipping on snow covered or icy pathways. Although shoveling can remove the snow from the pathway, it requires a large amount of work which many infirm individuals are unable to perform. It would be benefit to these individuals to have an ice prevention mat system that included multiple resilient electrically heatable mats that could be positioned to cover the desired pathway and which included a control circuit for maintaining each of the electrically heatable mats at a temperature sufficient to melt snow falling on the mat as well as to prevent the formation of ice on the mat top surface. Because water, snow and sleet can be slippery, it would be further benefit to have an ice prevention mat system that included multiple resilient electrically heatable mats wherein the top surface of each matt included a non skid or slip coating on portions thereof as well as light assemblies along the borders to clearly identify the side edges of the mats.